Dan McNeely Missing after Presumed Online Hoax
March 23rd, 2042: Dan McNeely Missing after Presumed Online Hoax By: Joaquin Eagleton Dan McNeely, famous actor and screenwriter of the action-packed and highly successful "Trapped Trilogy," has disappeared following a string of what can only be described as bizarre occurrences. Several months following the release of the trilogy's final chapter, "Escape," actor Edwyn Tiong had his name legally changed to that of his character from the series, Dan McNeely. This was only the beginning of what many Trapped fans are alarmingly calling a "fitting final chapter in the life of a perfect villain." For several years Dan McNeely had posted regularly to a personal blog, one where fans were free to come by and ask him questions or discuss his role in the film franchise. However, two months ago things began to take a turn. Long time fan Brock A. Lee, and many others like him, believed the sudden change in McNeely's behaviour was related to a promotional campaign for what they hoped to be a fourth movie in the franchise. "Masterpieces, man." Lee told me through a recent VR meeting, "McNeely made all of those movies what they were, true masterpieces. He sure made me want to go out and kidnap people. Maybe murder a few, take a few fingers. Anyway, we... oh, that's myself and the other Neelyites; we all thought he was pretending to really be McNeely, you know, for a movie, a fourth movie. Maybe a game. So we... well, we sort of maybe played along. You can't blame us though, we didn't know. He was really convincing." And play along they did. The "fans" of who was once Mr. Tiong and now Mr. McNeely treated everything he was saying as fact. Several fans even made a heated argument for Canada, a country McNeely clearly knew nothing about, explaining how they would pay hundreds of millions to have him strung up for past crimes, even start a war with America over him. Another fan explained McNeely's immortality to him as an ability he'd obtained through a drug from the movies called "immorgamsics." He was further made to believe that he was a vampire lord, his army of hidden vampires being in wait out there somewhere in the world. Before long McNeely drank every drop of Kool-Aid his fans were feeding him - one delusion driven post from McNeely led to ten from his fans about what he should think or do next. Even now, with McNeely missing and presumed mentally ill, some fans are saying he's not missing at all but that he's done what he set out to do - lead Liberty's Children. The final message from McNeely came in the form of a letter he gave to a local Seattle woman named Tracy Beatrix. "I don't understand," said Ms. Beatrix to her local Newswire, "I have never seen the man before recently, I don't watch those types of movies. He showed up out of nowhere about two weeks ago and at first was sort of sweet. You know, he 'bumped into me' on my way home one day and had a soft smile, cute demeanor, confidence. Then he showed up again. And again. Before long he started talking about 'our army,' and about some sort of safe I had apparently left him in. He was really scaring the hell out of me, you know, I wondered if maybe he thought I was someone else. Just two days ago he approached me again... told me he loved me too much to kill me, and then gave me this giant letter. After reading only the first 20 pages, I think it's time for a restraining order." That was the last time anyone has seen or heard from Dan McNeely, the letter he left only paints a distressing picture if in fact McNeely has befallen some type of mental illness. The full length letter, addressed only to "Baby Doll," was nearly 75 pages long. The following section is from the 73rd page and best tells us where McNeely may have gone: "If you feel the same draw, I hope you will consider joining me. I have found our people; they have been hiding in plain sight. For some reason they have taken the form of an American Anarchist group calling themselves Liberty's Children. I have been in contact with one in the group calling himself Lysander, and I believe this is Merik except he refuses to admit it. No matter. I am to meet with him today and once him and my men see me, they've fall to their knees. I will not take any subordination, not this time." Dan McNeely's agent, Daniel Sauder, has confirmed the story of the "hot shot movie producer" wanting to meet with McNeely, and also confirmed that McNeely ordered him to kill the producer by any means necessary. Sauder, of course, thought it was a joke. He too had been reading his client's blog. And who was that producer apparently 'luring' McNeely to Ferndale? None other than the notoriously brilliant, seven time Academy Award winning master of film, Uwe Boll. So what then really happened to Dan McNeely? Did a delusional McNeely meet someone from Liberty's Children and find himself buried two feet under in a shallow, Canadian grave? Or is he really a vampire lord and are Liberty's Children really his army in wait? This entire story is far too strange to categorize, but I'll just say one last thing: wherever Dan McNeely finds himself, his fan base is growing exponentially. The publicity stunt worked. Are you out there, Mr. McNeely? Your fourth film awaits. Category:Dan McNeely Category:Edwyn Tiong Category:Liberty's Children Category:Lysander